Spinning
by Neon Rouge
Summary: Sasuke saw what she was going to do long before she kissed him - SasuSaku, supposedly crack, fluffy.


**A/N:**_ A completely fluff filled, belated idea which I got on my holiday to Sicily whist walking back to my room with my heels in my hand._

_You should be pleased, I keep you all in mind even on a holiday, for God's sake! _

_So show your gratitude and review by the dozen._

_Also yes, I enjoyed my trip immensely, the pool was just as it is described here, beautiful and takes the colour of the sky._

_It is now Summer (Woot!) so it can only mean two things: Reviews and Updates!_

**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing, other than this wonderful story that WILL recieve loads of reviews. I'm telling you, IT WILL!_

**Dedication: **_Ish, for (hopefully) having agreed with the collab. Looking forward to it, I hope to God that it will recieve loads of reviews._

_I will see you all at the author's note at the bottom of the page, If you decide to read this fic, that is._

* * *

Swing, swing, swing the spinning step,  
you wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight;  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
Lift your open hand,  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance;  
Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me.

-

**Kiss Me—Sixth Pence None the Richer**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke gazed at his surroundings with surreal awe; the shining lights of the hotel, the porcelain marble, the long, white table covered with drinks and various dishes, the formality of the situation, how people tried to give their best impressions to others, the way friends slapped each other on their backs or embraced in encouragement and congratulations.

But the thing that caught his attention, so fiercely that he could not remove his eyes from it for what seemed like years. Was a certain girl that he had turned down for so long and for so many times.

Uchiha Sasuke couldn't remove his eyes from Haruno Sakura.

He couldn't keep his obsidian gaze from boring into her, into the elusive black dress she had selected to wear for the occasion, into the way she had styled her hair into small, pink curls, into the intricate white gold earrings and necklace set she was donning.

That was, until Naruto interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto hollered cheerfully as he slung an arm around his supposedly best friend's shoulder sluggishly.

_It's the drink._

"Dobe…" Sasuke glared at the man, taking note of his abnormally slow movements before coming to his own conclusions, "What have you been drinking?"

Naruto dragged his arm off of the Uchiha, a hurt look on his forever mischievous face, "Just some sake that Ero-sennin and Kakashi-sensei offered me, why?"

_Definitely the drink._

Sasuke shrugged, moving away from the eccentric blonde and opting to sit on an empty chair on the side of the dance floor. Sakura took this moment to look away from her gaggle of friends and to take notice of the brooding Uchiha whose heart she held so dearly.

"Excuse me." Sakura said absentmindedly to her friends, setting her eyes on Sasuke as she made her way through the clusters of people, not removing her gaze from him all the way and stumbling a few times as she half ran the distance in her dangerously high heels.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke looked up at the panting pinkette in mild astonishment, slightly disbelieving that she wanted to talk to him when she had so many other interesting people willing to converse with her.

"S-Sakura…" He said in a voice barely above a whisper, cheeks reddening slightly at the sight of her low neckline. "Why are you here?"

"Silly," Sakura took a seat beside him, a gentle smile gracing her features, "I graduated from Chuunin to Jounin too, you know."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted his supposedly favourite mono-syllable.

Sakura cocked her head to the side, looking at him oddly. "Why don't you ever speak in complete sentences?" She said in an innocent voice, her sudden cuteness almost making him sputter.

"What?" He hissed, slightly more aggressive than he meant to despite the fact that Sakura hadn't noticed the harsh tone of his voice.

"You're always going 'Hn' and you almost never speak, whenever you do it's hardly ever anything." She stated nonchalantly in a toneless voice.

"Your point is?"

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura began with a sigh, "You've killed your brother already, and avenged your clan and whatnot, so there's no need to keep up the emo image."

Sasuke turned away from her and huffed in a somewhat childish manner, almost daring her to laugh.

The jazz music previously playing slowed to a stop and a more classical one started up, giving Sakura an idea and setting off a snide smirk on her face.

"Let's dance, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said playfully, prodding his turned back softly.

Sasuke twitched, "What?"

"You heard me, now get up before the song finishes."

"What if I don't want to?"

Sakura's previous smirk widened evidently as she grabbed his arm, Sasuke's eyes flew wider in alarm.

"W-What—" Sasuke stuttered as she yanked on his arm, successfully getting him off the chair. "Are you doing?!"

"Shut up and dance with me." Sakura ordered flatly in a submissive tone, dragging him to the dance floor and guiding his left hand to her waist, hooking her own hands at the back of his neck.

Sasuke sighed and submitted to her orders, resting his free hand on the small of her back, he began swaying with her to the music, albeit almost reluctantly at first, but he became more submissive after a while. His eyelids drooped slightly. Several sworn Uchiha Sasuke fangirls in general vicinity squealed with pure jaundice.

"I can't dance." He informed her in a low voice, desperately trying to hide his blush as they continued to move around the dance floor in perfect sync.

"Don't worry, you're doing fine." Sakura murmured from somewhere by his neck, resisting the urge to nuzzle it.

"Hn." Sasuke's eyes closed completely and he allowed his head to droop slightly, ebony bangs tickling the top of Sakura's head, a sudden feeling of vertigo overtaking him.

After a few moments of blissful silence Sakura came up with something to say, "You remember when we first became Genins don't you?" The pink-haired woman lifted her head to look at him, viridian eyes filled with something akin to hope.

"Of course," Sasuke said in a soft voice, his head falling lower to touch hers, "How could I forget how easily Kakashi knocked you out?" A small smile crept onto his face, so did Sakura's.

"I miss those days."

The song they were dancing to finished with a solo from the pianist, the pair quickly pulled apart from each other, nervously playing with the hem of their sleeves as they tried to keep the hot blush from creeping onto their faces. The sound of clapping boomed around them, the two were feeling unsure whether it was for them or for the band.

"Wanna take a walk?" Sakura asked him, tugging on the hem of his jacket like a small child whining for attention.

Sasuke looked at her and almost blushed again when he saw the pleading look in her peridot coloured eyes, he looked away, hiding the red tint of his cheeks. "Fine. Let's go by the pool then." Sasuke said.

Sakura grinned and grabbed hold of his arm again, "Let's go!" She said cheerfully.

"Ah, Sakura!" Sasuke said in an alarmed voice, the blush finding its way onto his alabaster cheeks again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke and Sakura walked to the pool in dull silence, no sounds in their surroundings other than the soft chirping of crickets, the almost non-existent chatter of the crowd back at the ceremony and the dull clanking noises their shoes made as they walked along the cobbled path.

"Here it is." Sakura informed the man next to her who grunted in response, the pink-haired woman sat down on a sun-bed, selecting one particularly close to the pool.

Sasuke opted to sit down on the one beside her, surveying the graceful movements she made as she removed her black stilettos and sighed in relief when the cold water met her sore soles.

"Ah, heels look nice but boy do they hurt." Sakura said with a grin on her face as she bent down and massaged the blisters forming on her newly freed feet.

"I don't see why you all force yourselves to wear them, you're all becoming masochists." Sasuke said in a bored voice, he leaned back on the sun-bed he was vacating and closed his eyes, listening to the soft noises of the water lapping as Sakura splashed her feet around in the water.

"They make us taller, duh." Sakura proclaimed with a roll of her eyes, their vivid green irises shining slightly –as Sasuke took note of when he opened his eyes- from the reflection of the pool's lights.

"This pool is amazing." Sakura said with a blissful sigh, "It probably takes the colour of the sky, since it's made from black granite."

"Those little lights make it look like the night sky, with the lights being the stars." Sasuke said, sitting up on the sun-bed again. "It's just like you said, Sakura, this pool really is beautiful." For a second there Sasuke was tempted to say 'Just like you.' But he had a feeling that it would ruin the moment.

"Mmm." Sakura mumbled in agreement as she brought her feet out of the water, "Sasuke-kun?"

"What is it?"

"I'm tired."

"So?"

"Can I rest my head on your lap?" A few moments of silence accompanied this question; Sakura began to get the impression that she was making the Uchiha beside her uncomfortable.

"Fine." Sasuke mumbled his answer, grateful for the dark as it hid the dark red hue his skin had taken on.

Sakura's face split in a sheepish grin as she got off her sun-bed and sat on Sasuke's, who moved up for her. Sakura leaned back and rested her head on his chest, closing her periwinkle eyes as she did so.

Sasuke did the same, and they laid there for what seemed like years, Sasuke started to stroke her curled hair absentmindedly when he heard her soft snoring.

"Sasuke-kun?"

_Shit_

"Hn?"

"Thank you."

They laid there for about an hour, falling asleep and waking up again every now and then.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After they got fed up, the pair stood up again, both of their normally porcelain complexion's tainted by a faint pink hue.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura murmured and moved her head closer to his, her eye's vivid green irises shining more than ever as they drooped slightly, half lidding them.

Sasuke activated his sharingan subconsciously, this action going unnoticed by Sakura who had now closed her eyes completely, as had the Uchiha in front of her.

Sasuke saw what she was going to do long before she kissed him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Let's go back."

"Hn."

Sakura picked up her shoes and started walking down the cobbled lane again, five-inch heels dangling in her hand as she hummed a tune to a none-existent show absentmindedly. She stopped when Sasuke took hold of her arm, grabbing her attentiong along with the limb, dragging her to him and hugging her softly.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said in a voice barely above a whisper as they embraced each other softly.

"Me too." Sasuke whispered in her ear, making shivers run up and down her spine pleasurably.

He kissed her again, granting her his supposedly third kiss.

…

…

…

"_You have five seconds to explain why you were kissing Sakura-chan."_

…

…

…

* * *

_This was fun, yet somehow painful to write._

_I think this is crack, I don't know, my analyzing skills suck so it is for you to decide and tell me._

_Much love,_

_Pinky._

_Also, the last sentence in italics was Naruto speaking, he was spying on the couple, as was everyone else._


End file.
